1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, locally washing hygienic device and, more particularly, to a portable, locally washing hygienic device which is so adapted as to be portable enough to allow a person to carry and to wash a part of the body, particularly anus or vagina, with water and clean it in a toilet where no locally washing device is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 9-84,715 and 9-327,495 disclose each a portable, locally washing hygienic device which comprises a motor, a battery or an electric cell for driving the motor, a water container for accommodating water, and a water-jet nozzle system for jetting water to such a part of the body.
Upon use of such a portable, locally washing hygienic device, the water container is filled with water prior to use and then a switch is pressed to start driving the motor to allow the water-jet nozzle system to jet streams of water onto or into the part of the body, thereby locally washing the part of the body with water streams jetted from the nozzle system.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 9-28,611 and 9-238,865 disclose each a portable, locally washing hygienic device for washing the part of the body with water by jetting streams of water from a water-jet nozzle system of a flexible water container and pressing the water container to allow the water to jet therefrom for washing the part of the body.
The prior art portable, locally washing hygienic devices which are each provided with the motor, battery and water container tend to become heavy in weight due to the weight of each part and large in size because they require each a space in which to install those parts therein. Therefore, those prior art devices are too heavy and less compact in carrying them personally.
On the other hand, the prior art portable, locally washing hygienic devices with the water container made of a flexible material can be made lightweight, however, the size of the water container is too large to be compact enough to allow the user to readily carry them personally.
Therefore, big demands have been created to develop a portable, locally washing hygienic device that can overcome the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art portable, locally washing hygienic devices and that is sufficiently compact in allowing the user to carry it personally with ease. Further, it is required to be disposed of readily if it would become useless or it would be no longer used.